


The Sun Must Set to Rise

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes, Exes to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Harry and Louis get high, Healing, Jamaica, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Harry/OMC - Freeform, Post-Divorce, Songwriting, mentions of cheating, not between Harry and Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: “What are you doing?” Harry follows Louis up the stairs and into his bedroom.“We’re going on a little trip,” Louis says. He opens the closet door of Harry’s master bedroom and retrieves a duffle bag.Harry scoffs. “I’m not going anywhere.”Louis stops as he’s about to open one of Harry’s drawers. “Look Harry, I know you’ve been going through some shit, but we’re done watching you waste yourself away. So, we’re going on a trip. Now, either you help me pack your bag and come with me or I’m going to call your mum and have her come stay with you.”Harry gasps, “You wouldn’t.”Now Louis is the one that crosses his arms. “Try me.” His voice is firm and Harry knows he isn’t playing around. Harry weighs out his options. He can pack, go on whatever trip Louis has planned and risk running into some very awkward situations with his bandmate and ex-boyfriend, or he can refuse and let Louis call his mum. His mum will definitely come over, make Harry talk about his divorce, his feelings, and everything ...and shit. Harry doesn’t want that.*Or: Harry is dealing with the aftermath of his divorce when Louis provides him with an escape to paradise he didn't know he needed.





	The Sun Must Set to Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michey/gifts).



> Hello! I tweaked the prompt a bit and I hope you like what I did with it! The title comes from Coldplay's song "Paradise". I also compiled a short playlist to go with the fic as you read along [here.](https://open.spotify.com/user/mrsjackylopez/playlist/5l32bqyV1xMCeIvrqK6x2n/)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies...I know the sun must set to rise._

 

The band’s hiatus couldn’t have come at a better time. With Harry’s marriage crumbling before his very eyes, the decision to take some time off was like gasping for air after drowning in the deep sea.

Going out to the club every night has become a habit for Harry. He will wake up in the afternoon, wash up, get ready, call a driver to take him to the hottest night club of the night. Sometimes he goes alone, mingling with anyone and everyone he meets. Other times he goes with Nick, or Jeff and Glenne. Eventually they get tired of it, of him, so Harry goes mostly on his own.

People try to pick him up, both men and women, but Harry always ends the night going home alone. He’s learned his lesson once, and he’s never making that mistake again.

Eventually the media picks up on his nightly activities, but Harry could care less. It becomes sort of a game between him and the paps. They try to guess where he’s going to be, and a lot of times he sends a decoy vehicle to a club on the opposite side of the city so that he can enjoy his night unbothered.

Harry drinks, a lot. He makes sure they have a bottle of whiskey ready for him, and he goes straight for it as soon as he’s shown to his VIP table. A few cubes of ice and a lime wedge and he’s all set to go. The rest of the night goes by in a blur of bodies and music as he tries to forget about his ex husband who is trying to bleed him dry of half his fortune.

Harry comes home every night to an empty house, full of memories he’d rather forget, so he falls on the bed and passes out before he has time to dwell on them.

One day, Harry startles awake. His vision is blurry as he looks around the room and remembers that he’s home. Right. The doorbell rings and Harry realizes that’s the sound that had startled him to begin with. He grunts as he fumbles himself out of bed, quickly throwing on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. When he gets to the front door, Louis Tomlinson is the last person he expects to see on the other side.

Harry self consciously runs a hand through his hair which he has no doubt is an absolute mess.

“Louis? What are you doing here?” He feels sort of exposed having Louis see him this way— all sleep rumpled and hung over.

Without a word, Louis walks through the threshold and makes his way inside like he used to when they lived together. It catches Harry off guard, and he crosses his arms.

“What are you doing?” Harry follows Louis up the stairs and into his bedroom.

“We’re going on a little trip,” Louis says. He opens the closet door of Harry’s master bedroom and retrieves a duffle bag.

Harry scoffs. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Louis stops as he’s about to open one of Harry’s drawers. “Look Harry, I know you’ve been going through some shit, but we’re done watching you waste yourself away. So, we’re going on a trip. Now, either you help me pack your bag and come with me or I’m going to call your mum and have her come stay with you.”

Harry gasps, “You wouldn’t.”

Now Louis is the one that crosses his arms. “Try me.” His voice is firm and Harry knows he isn’t playing around. Harry weighs out his options. He can pack, go on whatever trip Louis has planned and risk running into some very awkward situations with his bandmate and ex-boyfriend, or he can refuse and let Louis call his mum. His mum will definitely come over, make Harry talk about his divorce, his feeling, and _everything_...and shit. Harry doesn’t want that.

Harry lets out an exasperated breath realizing that he’s better off agreeing to going with Louis, wherever that may be. “Fine.”

Louis grins. “Great, I expect you to meet me out in the car in fifteen minutes. If you’re not there, I’m calling your mum.” Without another word, he turns around and leaves Harry there to pack his bag.Harry looks down around the empty bedroom that still smells of alcohol and sweat from the night before and sighs, pulling out some clean clothes from a drawer. He hasn't even had his coffee yet.

Harry meets Louis outside in the black SUV with a minute to spare. He smiles smugly as he opens the back passenger door, even though he still has no idea where the hell they’re going.

The car moves as soon as Harry shuts the door, and Louis doesn’t say anything.

“So...are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Harry asks.

Louis turns to look at him as if he just noticed him there. “Don’t worry about it. You trust me right?” Louis quirks an eyebrow playfully, and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Let me guess, you pulled the short straw and are the one that’s stuck having to babysit me?” Harry asks.

Louis chuckles. “Not exactly. Niall’s backpacking around the world somewhere, and Liam is traveling with his family, so…” he shrugs.

“So...what? You got stuck with me?”

Louis stares at him. Harry can’t quite read what he’s thinking. “No...just. I wanted to be here, okay?” He says, voice soft.

Harry nods and doesn’t say anything else for the rest of the ride.

They arrive at an airport, but it isn’t Heathrow. It’s a more private airport, which Harry is grateful for. The last thing he wants to deal with right now is paps or anyone that might recognize them. When the car comes to a stop, Harry puts his sunglasses on and pulls his hat lower on his head.

“Ready?” Louis asks right before he opens the door.

Harry nods. The driver helps them with their bags and they make their way inside. One of the airport employees greets them and takes them through the airport and toward the private plane that awaits them. The employee, Fabian, takes their bags and Harry and Louis take their seats across from each other. They’re offered some tea, which Harry gladly accepts. He’d almost forgotten how hungover he still feels with the whirlwind the past couple of hours have been.

Once they’ve settled and buckled up and Fabian brings them some tea and scones, Harry looks in Louis’ direction and he’s busy taking a bite of his blueberry scone.

“So are you still not telling me where we’re going?” Harry tries again. He takes a sip of his tea, and it’s the perfect temperature, just the way he likes it.

Louis smiles and shakes his head. “Patience, Harold.”

Harry groans. Not just at the nickname, but at Louis because he’s clearly having a lot of fun with all of this.

“Fine. I’m taking a nap. Wake me up when we arrive,” Harry says taking one last sip of his tea. He grabs one of the pillows provided and a blanket, snuggling under it and shutting his eyes. As soon as they’re in the air, Harry passes out.

+

“Harry.” Harry is shaken awake by Louis’ voice. His hand on Harry’s shoulder as he hovers over him. Harry blinks awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“What is it?” His voice deep and raspy from sleep.

“We’re about to land.” Louis informs him before he sits down again. He looks so soft in his oversized jumper and grey beanie. Harry finds himself staring at him for longer than normal before he snaps himself out of it and prepares for landing.

Harry checks the time, he’s been asleep for about four hours since the last time he’d woken up to eat lunch. Louis still wouldn’t tell him where they were going, even when Harry was nearly begging. He’d pouted and gone back to sleep, refusing to speak to Louis for keeping him in the dark for so long. Now, he’s only moments away from finding out.

The plane lands without a hitch. When they get off the plane, it’s so bright and sunny Harry has trouble keeping his eyes open. He fetches his sunglasses he’d put away in his bag. It’s too fucking hot with the hangover he’s still trying to get over. The place feels familiar, and Harry’s mind whirls again with the different possibilities of where they might be.They’re greeted by a man and a woman as soon as they take the last step off the plane.

Louis grins widely and hugs them, obviously being familiar with the two strangers. He introduces them to Harry.

“Hello, welcome to Jamaica, Mr. Styles. I’m Kalisa and this is Roje,” the woman gestures to the man standing next to her, “We’re here to take you to the house. Please, let us take your bags.”

Roje takes Louis’ bags and Kalisa takes Harry’s and they both follow them out of the airport. It’s another private airport, and there’s a white minivan parked outside. Roje pulls out a remote to unlock it and both he and Kalisa load the boot with the bags before Roje opens the passenger doors.

Harry and Louis thank them as they get into the vehicle, and Roje starts up the car and drives away.

Harry can already feel the heat of the island. He definitely over dressed for where they’re going, and he mentally goes through all the things he packed. He didn’t even pack a swimsuit. Harry turns to smack Louis on the leg.

“You could’ve told me we were coming to Jamaica you wanker. I didn’t pack anything appropriate.” Harry chastises.

Louis doesn’t show one bit of remorse. Instead he laughs. “It’s not like you’re a millionaire and can, I don’t know, buy appropriate clothing or anything.” Harry smacks him again for good measure.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Styles, I can go into the village and get you what you need,” Kalisa assures him with a smile.

“Please call me Harry. And that’s not necessary. I’m more than happy to do the shopping, it’s no problem.” Harry tells her.

“Are you really gonna risk being recognized by someone in the village. Come on, Haz,” Louis teases.

Kalisa looks at Harry over her shoulder with a tight lipped smile. Harry sighs, “Okay, Kalisa. You can go to the village and get me clothes. I’d appreciate it, thank you.”

Kalisa’s face brightens a bit at that. She nods her head, “It’s no problem sir.”

Before they know it, Roje pulls into the driveway of a huge, beautiful mansion.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Louis, you didn’t have to get such a huge house if it’s just gonna be the two of us.”

Louis’ eyebrows wrinkle on his forehead. “What are you on about? This is my house.”

Harry’s eyes widen. “What? You own a house in Jamaica?”

“Uh, yeah.” Louis walks to the boot of the car to retrieve their bags. “It’s okay Roje, we got the bags, thank you.” Louis dismisses him.

Harry takes his bag when Louis hands it to him. “Since when?”

They walk up the long driveway to the front door behind Kalisa and Roje. Louis shrugs, “I don’t know...a couple of years? Kalisa and Roje here help keep an eye on it while I’m away. It’s my little escape from all the chaos.”

“Wow.” Harry shakes his head in disbelief. Harry isn’t sure what he was expecting. He guesses he doesn’t have to know everything about Louis, especially since they’re mere acquaintances since they broke up all those years ago. But Harry figured he’d know if Louis would have bought a house in Jamaica. Especially when it’s something they had talked about doing, back when they were together. It never became a reality, even though it was one of their shared dreams. Harry never thought Louis would go ahead and do it anyway, without him.

The house is gorgeous inside and out. It’s all white walls and bright colored decor. Each splash of color gives each room some life to the house. Louis gives him a small tour. He takes him through the kitchen, to the garden with a full sized swimming pool and hot tub. Upstairs, he shows him the bedrooms and welcomes Harry to take any room he wants, except the master bedroom. He even shows Harry a small studio he has built right outside in the guest house.

“Help yourself to anything. There should be towels in every bathroom and fresh linens in every room. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask Kalisa or Roje, they’re more than happy to help you find what you need.” Louis takes a look at his phone checking the time. “Dinner is at 7.”

“Where are you going?” Harry can’t help but sound disappointed that Louis is leaving him alone until dinner. When he woke up this morning he wasn’t even expecting to see Louis and now they’re in Jamaica together for who knows how long.

“Oh...well I’ve got a meeting I need to get to, but I’ll be back before dinner. Call me if you need anything, okay?” Harry has no other choice but to nod and Louis pats him on the arm before walking away.

What is he supposed to do now?

Harry decides to go for a swim, but since he doesn’t have any swim trunks he decides to go in his underwear. He goes to his bedroom— he had settled for the bedroom furthest away from Louis’ — strips down to his pants and retrieves a towel from his ensuite. He skips down the stairs and into the kitchen to find something to drink.

“Can I get you anything Mr. Styles?” Kalisa’s sweet sounding voice makes Harry jump.

“Oh..um I was just looking for something to drink.” He admits, trying to cover himself up awkwardly.

“I can make you a cocktail and bring it out for you, if you’d like?” Kalisa suggests.

Harry smiles. “I’d love that, thank you.”

“Anything specific you want?”

“You know what, surprise me.” Harry tells her. “Thanks Kalisa.” He waves and she smiles at him before he walks towards the garden.

The water is glorious when Harry steps into it. The sun is still shining bright on this hot afternoon. It beats the rainy and cold weather in London. Harry realizes he’s been doing it all wrong. Clearly a getaway was a better idea. He’s already loving the warm Jamaica air and everything in it and it hasn’t even been a couple of hours since they’ve landed.

Harry sees Kalisa approaching with a fruity drink in her hand. “Here we are Mr. Styles. A Bahama Mama,” she says handing him the glass.

Harry gladly takes it, thanking her and taking a sip. He moans. “Oh my god this is delicious. What did you say it was again?”

Kalisa chuckles. “It’s a Bahama Mama, sir.”

Harry snorts. “Please call me Harry. And thanks again. Cheers.” Harry lifts his glass and takes another drink. Kalisa excuses herself and Harry is alone again.

After just one drink he feels warm and fuzzy. He does a few laps around the pool, enough for him to feel his muscles ache a little. He then decides to just float around, face up to the sky. The sky is clear and so blue and beautiful.

He wonders how long he’ll be in Jamaica and if it will be enough time for him to get a good tan going. He also wonders what type of meeting Louis has in Jamaica.

It’s been almost three years since Harry and Louis broke up, ultimately also ending the friendship they had before they started dating. It wasn’t a bad breakup, they just felt it was less stressful for them and the band if they broke things off before things got serious between them.

They’d already professed their love to each other, but they were also very young. Harry was just 18 years old. Either way, things just weren’t the same between them after that. They each went their separate ways, making their own group of friends and living completely different lives.

Harry met Mick while out at a club with Nick and friends. He was kind, and so fucking charming. Needless to say, Harry fell head over heels for him. Their romance was a whirlwind and before they knew it they were getting married at a little chapel in Las Vegas. It was lame and totally cliche but Harry was happy. His mum nearly killed him when she found out and not to mention their management and label. They went above and beyond to cover it up and Harry got linked to every and any woman he ever crossed paths with.

It was like their little love bubble burst when they were forced to hide their relationship, and the reality of their situation came in the forefront. It became too much for Mick to bear and no matter how much Harry tried to reassure him and to tell him it was all fake, their marriage fell apart. When Harry came home from their OTRA tour, he found Mick in bed with one of the crew guys. Harry didn’t even try to fight it. He just packed his bags and left and filed for divorce the next day.

Harry was numb for weeks after that. It wasn’t until their hiatus officially began that he succumbed to the pain of his failed marriage. He beat himself down over how he let his marriage crumble before his very eyes, sometimes even wondering why he got married in the first place. Mick had been a lot of fun, had seemed like the right choice at the time, but they didn’t really have much of a foundation. No wonder it failed. Harry made himself miserable over it, losing sleep but not really having the energy to process his feelings, let alone finish tour. So that’s when he started to drink more than he should. To try to numb himself. Because feeling nothing was better than feeling like a failure.

Kalisa comes back with another cocktail, shaking Harry out of his painful thoughts and he gladly accepts it.

+

When Harry gets out of the shower before dinner he’s grateful to find clothing that’s more appropriate for the hot Jamaican weather and a pair of bright yellow swim trunks that look like they’re more Louis’ size than his.

He decides to wear a pair of cut off jean shorts and a white t-shirt before heading downstairs to the kitchen. He hears a joyful laugh echoing through the house and finds Louis and Kalisa laughing about something. Louis’ eyes are crinkled at the corners, and his cheeks and nose are sun kissed pink. He’s wearing an almost see through white shirt and black skinny jeans that accentuate his curves just right. He looks like he just came from a date or something and Harry’s not sure why but that makes his stomach churn in an unpleasant way.

“Hey.” Harry finally makes himself known. Louis’ head snaps up to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Hey Haz, have a good afternoon?”

Harry nods. “It was good. I don’t know why I didn’t think to take a vacation away from London sooner if i'm honest.”

Louis hums. “Well you’re here now.”

“Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Tomlinson but dinner is ready.” Kalisa tells them.

Louis thanks her and leads Harry to the patio. There’s a table set up with shrimp cocktail and drinks.

“So how was your meeting?” Harry asks after a few beats of silence mostly because he wants to know if Louis will tell him what he was up to or if he will just brush him off.

Louis takes a bite of his shrimp. “It was good.”

Harry wants to roll his eyes because Louis didn’t go into more detail. He sighs. “Okay…”

This sort of awkward silence falls between them and Harry starts eating faster just so he has an excuse to leave. He wonders if there’s any clubs in the area he can go to tonight.

Kalisa comes by to clear their plates once they’ve finished, and Harry drinks the rest of his Bahama Mama. They’re quickly becoming his favorite drink here.

Harry stands up dusting himself off. “Well, dinner was great. Thank you.” He begins to excuse himself.

“Harry wait.” Louis stops him. Harry freezes on the spot and turns to look at him. “Would you like to join me in the studio tonight? I’d love your input on something I’m working on.” Louis’ eyes are warm and he has a hopeful smile on his face that melts whatever sort of weird tension was going on between them.

“Sure. Yeah, I’d love to.” Harry finds himself saying a little too eagerly. Harry and Louis have never been in the studio alone together. Not since they were in a relationship and Harry wrote “Something Great” and it ended up on their album right after they’d decided to end things.

Louis’ smile widens. “Meet me there in about an hour?”

Harry agrees before he goes back to his room. He pulls his bag from the closet and opens the smaller zipper on the side to retrieve his journal. He doesn’t know why he decided to bring it, since he hasn’t written anything since their last album was released. Maybe there was a part of him that thought he might get inspired. Either way, he’s grateful he did.

When he walks through the garden toward the studio it’s already dark out. There’s a faint sound of music playing in the distance and the closer he gets the more clear it becomes. It’s something upbeat, with an EDM sound and as he enters the studio Harry hears Louis’ voice crooning through the speakers.

It sounds so good it gives Harry chills. “Oh my god Louis. This song is so good.”

Harry’s voice seems to startle Louis and he turns around with wide eyes and lowers the music. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you just yet.” He chuckles before completely shutting the music off.

“What was that? It’s beautiful.” Harry asks. He can see the flush creeping on Louis’ face, and it looks adorable how embarrassed he seems, which Harry thinks he has no reason to be.

Louis scratches his head. “Um, just a little something I’ve been working on with Steve Aoki. I met with him earlier today to finish polishing up the song.”

Harry settles himself on one of the chairs across from Louis right by the sound board. “Can I listen to the whole thing?”

Louis nods. “Sure. Just...we just finished it today so go easy on me.”

Harry rolls his eyes fondly because he’s sure he’ll love whatever it is. He’s always loved the songs Louis has written and he has no doubt this one won’t be any different. Either way, Harry assures Louis that he will.

Louis takes a deep breath and presses a button before the music begins to play. Harry closes his eyes to take it all in. The sound of Louis’ voice, the lyrics, the music. It all comes together like the perfect recipe for an amazing song. By the time it gets to the chorus, Harry finds himself tapping his feet to the beat of the music. It’s very catchy and very beautiful. The words hit a chord with Harry and he finds himself trying not to shed a tear by the time the song ends. Harry is speechless.

“So? What do you think?”

Harry opens his eyes and is met with Louis’ nervous stare.

“Louis it’s...it’s wonderful.” Harry’s voice comes out a bit raspy and he clears his throat. “Everyone is going to love it.”

Louis grins and visibly relaxes. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely. I had no idea you were working on solo stuff.”

Louis shrugs. “I’m not...not really. I met Steve in Vegas and he approached me about working with him and I thought, why not? It’s been a lot of fun.”

Harry asks Louis to play the song again and he can’t keep the grin from his face with how proud he is.

“Did you bring something of your own to show off?” Louis asks nodding towards the journal that’s sitting on the small table next to him.

Harry blushes. “Nah. Just thought maybe inspiration would come. And I’ve gotta say, your song is truly inspiring.”

“We should work on something together,” Louis suggests. “We’re here, in paradise. Might as well make the most of it?”

Harry isn’t sure why but he suddenly feels nervous. He can only imagine the type of material he will come up with. He’s still not completely healed from the divorce, and what if he fails at this too? What if Mick has taken Harry’s ability to write a decent song with him along with everything else?

Harry is not sure how he feels about exposing himself like that in front of Louis. But he quickly shakes those thoughts away. It’s Louis. At one point in Harry’s life they were best friends that shared everything. Harry knows he can trust Louis to help him write. Who knows, maybe that’s what Harry needs to finally move on with his life and leave his failed marriage and Mick behind for good. Start a new chapter in his life.

“I would love that.”

+

It’s like the floodgates have opened and everything that Harry has been holding in all this time is just pouring out of him. He finds himself going to the studio every single day. Some days, it’s just him with his journal and a guitar he borrows from Louis. Other days Louis joins him and they write a bit together.

It’s cathartic, and Harry finds himself with a multitude of songs written in just ten days. Never has he had the ability to write so fast in such a short period of time. Of course, in the past he usually had a world tour and a husband also taking up his time. Now it’s just him and his pen, and Harry feels great.

He wants to keep the momentum going, so he decides that part of this new beginning for him includes cutting off his hair. With Kalisa’s help, Harry gets his long curly hair chopped off. He manages to get the fans all in a tizzy as soon as he posts a picture of his cut hair neatly braided with the caption “whoops”.

It feels weird not having his long curls to play with, he feels kind of naked without it but he also feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. It’s like with the hair went away all of his troubles, his sorrows, and he can finally move past that and onto something else. It’s exciting yet scary, but Harry looks forward to seeing where life takes him.

He doesn’t really party anymore, isn’t really interested if he’s honest. He spends a lot of time exploring the city, going to the beach, meditating. He runs alot, and has found himself caught in a few deep conversations with Kalisa or Roje.

Things with Louis feel easier, like the tension that started between them when they first arrived has been slowly chipping off bit by bit. The songwriting has helped knock down those walls they had between them and things just flow so much easier. Things feel comfortable even. Harry finds himself not being afraid to be vulnerable in front of Louis when he’s digging into himself to write, using the pain of his failed marriage as inspiration for quite a few of the songs he’s completed.

Harry lets himself sleep in today because he stayed up very late last night finishing a song when his sleep is interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. Harry groans as he reaches over for it on the night stand.

“Hello?” he rasps.

“Sorry Harry, did I wake you?” Jeff asks.

Harry rolls over onto his back stretching one arm above his head and yawns. “A little bit. What’s up?”

Harry can hear Jeff taking a deep breath on the other end of the line before he speaks. “We finally got Mick to agree to the terms of the divorce. We finally have both signatures.”

Harry can feel his heart stuttering in his chest as Jeff talks. It’s like his mind leaves his body and for a moment he isn’t there. It isn’t until Jeff continues speaking that he comes back to earth. “...be filing the paperwork, and make it official.”

“What? So you’re telling me...I’m finally free?” Harry doesn’t mean to sound as dramatic as he sounds but it’s been months of back and forth with Mick because he wanted more and more money. And it was all Harry’s fault for not covering his arse and drawing up a prenup before they decided to elope. But there’s no room for what could have beens right now, because Harry is no longer tied to a husband who doesn’t love him. Who gave up on him as soon as things got difficult. Harry shoves all those pent up emotions aside, he pushes them back because there’s no need to dwell on that now. Now, it’s about celebrating. It’s about being able to finally breathe without the weight of an ugly divorce on his shoulders.

After he hangs up with Jeff, Harry gets out of bed. There’s no way he’ll be able to go back to sleep now. Harry needs to go out. He needs to explore the city. There’s a sort of joy in his step as he makes his way down to the kitchen. Harry finds Louis out on the patio having breakfast and decides to join him.

“Good morning.”

Louis’ eyebrows raise as he’s drinking from his orange juice. “Good morning to you too.”

Harry grins as he takes some fruit from one of the dishes on the table. Kalisa brings him a plate of eggs and sausage.

“What’s got you all perky this morning?” Louis asks. The sunshine reflecting against his face makes his eyes look as clear as the ocean water and it becomes a bit distracting until Harry realizes he just asked him a question.

“Let’s explore the city today. I want to go out, maybe go dancing?” Harry takes a bite of his eggs and almost moans at how good and fluffy they are. “We need to celebrate.” He says with a mouthful of eggs.

“Oh really? And what are we celebrating?” Louis leans back against his chair crossing his arms as he waits for Harry to answer.

Harry sips on his tea and sits up straight. “I’m officially divorced and it’s more than a cause for celebration.” He announces.

Louis doesn’t say anything at first, but his mouth does open wider at the news and then he’s smiling so big his eyes are crinkled at the corners.

“Well, I’m up for some exploring then.” Louis says with a grin on his face.

And explore they do. Louis leads the way most of the day as they have Roje drive them around Montego Bay. Louis takes them to Doctor’s Cave Beach where they meet up with a guy named Alex who sets them up with some surfing gear. Harry feels like he hasn’t surfed in years and he’s excited and a little nervous at the same time about doing this.

They’re led into a small room where Harry and Louis change into their wet suits. Harry feels a bit self conscious at first, but once he notices Louis doing his thing and attempting to get into the tight confinements of his gear, Harry throws all reservations out the window and gets into his own suit. The suit is so tight, Harry feels like he can barely move, but when he starts walking it feels better. When he sneaks a glance Louis’ way Harry nearly gasps. Louis’ arse is so plump and defined by the wetsuit, he needs to look away before he pops an awkward boner right there on the spot, definitely not the sort of thing he’d want wearing his own skin tight wetsuit. They reunite with Alex as he goes over all the safety instructions before Harry and Louis grab their surfboards and hit the water.

The sun is bright and Harry wishes he had brought his sunglasses with the way the light keeps shining against his eyes. He gets on the board and it takes him a few attempts before he starts getting the hang of it and learns how to balance himself on the board. Suddenly, it’s like everything he remembered from years ago starts coming back to him and as time passes things seem to get easier for him. Harry looks over to his left to see how Louis is doing and the bastard is already catching a couple of small waves standing on the board like a pro.

Eventually, Harry gives up on trying to catch any waves without falling over and swallowing what feels like gallons of salty ocean water. He decides to strip off his wet suit and just lay on the surfboard on his back in just his small white swim trunks, his arms stretched out above his head as he lets the waves lull him. The sun is still as strong as it was when he first arrived, but this time Harry welcomes it, and lets the sun’s rays hit his skin. Hopefully he’ll have something to show for his trip to Jamaica when he has to return back to London. But he doesn’t want to think about that now, so he continues to float letting his thoughts swirl in his brain.

“Haz?” Louis’ voice makes Harry startle and the movement makes him roll back into the water, submerging him underwater. The water feels refreshing, so he’s not annoyed, and as he reaches the surface again he shakes his head to get the water from his eyes.

“Sorry, I guess I drifted off there a bit,” Harry tells Louis.

Louis is looking at him with amusement in his eyes. He chuckles before he says, “It’s alright. You ready to head back? It’s lunch time.”

Harry has no idea how long he had zoned out for, but he instantly nods. “Yeah, yeah. I’m starving.” As if on cue his stomach growls. Swimming always makes him hungry.

They head back to shore to return their equipment, before they change back into some dry clothing.

“So what’s good to eat around here?” Harry asks once Roje has picked them up.

“There’s actually a place not far from here that serves the best seafood I’ve ever had,” Louis informs him.

It doesn’t take more than a few minutes before they arrive at a restaurant named Marguerite’s. Roje drops them off right in front of the entrance, and Louis leads the way.

“Mr. Tomlinson, welcome.” The hostess smiles brightly at them as she shakes their hand. “Will it be just two of you for lunch today?”

“Yes, please. Thanks, Lisa.”

Lisa grabs a couple of menus. “Follow me, please.”

They follow Lisa through the restaurant. The place is pretty packed, but no one seems to bat an eyelash at their presence. Before he knows it, Lisa is seating them at a table that has a lovely view of the ocean.

“Here we are. Your server will be right with you.” Lisa excuses herself and Harry opens the menu to look at the food options.

Everything looks fucking delicious and Harry finds himself having a hard time deciding what he wants to eat.

“What’s good here?” Harry asks Louis who hasn’t even picked up the menu to look at it.

Louis’ eyes meet Harry’s and smiles. “You’ve got to try the lobster. It’s to die for.”

At that Harry shuts the menu. “Very well then. Lobster it is.”

Louis was right. The lobster is so good it melts in his fucking mouth. Harry is making the most obscene noises as he eats his food.

“So, you like the lobster then?” Louis asks. His eyebrows are raised a bit suggestively and it makes Harry flush.

Harry chuckles. “Yeah, it’s delicious.”

Louis smiles, seeming satisfied.

Their next stop ends up being a surprise to Harry. It takes Roje almost an hour and a half to get to their next destination, and on their way Louis reaches for something in his pocket. Before Harry can ask what it is Louis already has the bag of weed out with a few rolled up joints in them.

“You didn’t.”

Louis grins like a complete lunatic. “Oh I did. In order to get the full Montego Bay experience, we have to light up. Plus, we’re about to visit the area where Bob Marley grew up, we can’t not light up.”

Harry laughs at that. “Yeah you're right. Pass it over here.”

Louis lights up the joint without another word and takes a hit before he passes it over to Harry. Harry takes the spliff between his fingers and sucks on the tip, inhaling the smoke and letting it take over his lungs before he exhales it out.

“Man, that’s good shit.”

“I only get the good shit, Haz.” Louis says it matter-of-factly.

Harry giggles before he takes another hit and passes it back to Louis. By the time they arrive to Nine Mile, both Harry and Louis are high as a kite. Harry hasn’t felt this good and carefree in so long, his face hurts so much from smiling.

A tour guide meets them and they start their tour at the house where Bob Marley was born. The tour is entertaining, as their guide is eccentric and full of enthusiasm it’s hard not to keep their attention on them as they tell Harry and Louis everything about the history they’re walking through. They end up at Bob Marley’s meditation rock, where they’re told he spent a lot of his time when he was alive. They’re given a bit of time to themselves, as they spend a few moments in silence before they’re led to the final spot of the tour, which is Bob Marley’s final resting place.

Before they leave, they stop by the bar to grab a drink. At this point, Harry’s mouth feels so dry he’s dying to get his hands on some water. But Louis doesn’t let him get water. Instead, he orders them a couple of Bahama Mamas.

“No way, Haz. We’re celebrating today. There’s no water allowed.” Louis announces.

Harry doesn’t protest, and accepts the drink when the barman places it in front of him. The cocktail is just as refreshing as he remembers, though Kalisa’s are way better.

On their way back to the city it’s pretty quiet. Harry is coming down from his high and he figures Louis is too.

“We’re gonna go back to the house, and we’re gonna shower and change before we go out again.” Louis tells him.

Harry nods, and doesn’t say anything else.

+

Roje ends up dropping Harry and Louis off at a club after dinner. The place isn’t packed quite yet, since they still seem to be early. But the bouncer lets them in anyway, especially because of course, he seems to know Louis if the fist bump they exchange is anything to go by.

They get seated in a semi secluded area, and when Harry looks around there’s a few young men dancing around in makeshift cages in tiny neon yellow shorts.

A waitress approaches their table wearing a neon pink tutu and bikini top. “Welcome to Transit, my name is India, and I’ll be your server today. What can I get you started with?” She places a couple of cocktail napkins on their table, and Harry has no idea what kind of drinks they serve because there’s no menu around or anything.

"We’ll have two appletinis please.” Louis says without missing a beat.

India nods before she excuses herself. “Coming right up.”

“Do you come here often? Everyone we’ve encountered seems to know who you are,” Harry points out. It’s something that’s been bugging him all day.

Louis shrugs. “I’m here in Jamaica pretty much any time we have some down time. It’s a good escape from all the stress and shit. I have my favorite spots, and have obviously made friends with some of the locals.”

“Yeah, I see that.” He doesn’t mean to sound bitter, but he kind of is. Harry always thought that escaping to Jamaica was something they would do when they were together, and the fact that Louis did it without him stings a little.

India comes back with their bright green appletinis. Louis lifts his glass up in mid air before he says. “Let’s make a toast. To new beginnings.”

Harry nods at that. “Yeah, okay,” he lifts his own glass up to clink it against Louis’, “to new beginnings. Cheers.”

Harry takes a sip of his drink, and the fruity and sour taste makes him pucker his lips at first. But it’s delicious. There’s upbeat music playing, and more people are starting to make their way inside. By the time Harry finishes his second appletini, he’s pleasantly buzzed.

“Let’s dance, Lou!” He stands up from his seat and stretches a hand out to Louis. Louis smiles and takes it semi reluctantly and Harry walks them over to the dance floor.

Just as they get to the floor, “Despacito” begins to play. Harry sways his hips from side to side, throwing his hands up in the air. He turns around, his back to Louis and continues the same movements, but this time around he decides to throw caution to the wind and pops his bum out a bit more. He does this for most of the song, until he feels Louis’ firm hands on his hips. Harry closes his eyes, and smiles, the relief over having Louis’ hands on him palpable. He lets himself get lost in the music.

The song that starts next is one he’s never heard before but has a similar beat than the last one so they continue dancing. At this point, Louis has brought Harry closer, so close that Harry’s bum is nestled against Louis’ crotch. Harry thinks he can feel Louis’ semi hard cock, but it might just be wishful thinking on his part. It feels so good to be close to Louis like this, it feels like something he’s been missing but couldn’t name all this time. He’s feeling so free and so good he just wants to lose himself in it. He turns around and wraps his arms around Louis’ neck. Their faces are so close Harry can feel Louis’ warm breath against his skin.

They stare into each other’s eyes and Harry bites back a grin at how reckless he’s feeling, how completely perfect and surreal this feels. Louis has always been such a big part of his life, since they were kids, really, and spending time with him these past few weeks has felt so good, so right. He does let himself smile, though, when he feels Louis’ hand come up to his neck and he pulls Harry in for a kiss, closing any distance they had between them.

It’s like taking off the blindfold he didn’t know he had, and everything he’s ever needed is standing right in front of him. He gasps into the kiss as the realization that Louis has been right here in front of him all this time, all these years, and he hasn’t even stopped to notice. The way their lips move into each other is like a long lost love finally catching up after being years apart. Harry realizes in that very moment, that Louis _is_ his long lost love, and he’s been missing out all this time. The kiss is hot, and wet, and everything Harry didn’t know he needed. It’s not long before Harry licks into Louis’ mouth wanting more, wanting everything. His head is swimming and he tastes every moment they’ve ever shared, and all the moments they’ve missed. It feels like forever, they kiss so long, so passionately, that when they pull apart, they’re panting and out of breath.

“Wanna get out of here?” Louis asks, his eyes wild and dark.

Harry nods, “God, yes.”

The ride back to the house takes forever and Harry feels like he’s going to explode. Louis’ fingers are tapping against his thigh as he looks out the window. Even the silhouette of his profile is breathtaking. Harry wonders what he might be thinking. Does he want this just as bad as Harry? Does he miss him the way Harry has missed Louis all this time? Does he feel his heart beating out of his chest with the unbelievable realization over the fact that they are doing this? Harry really hopes so.

When they finally arrive, they thank Roje and rush inside. As soon as they cross the threshold Harry is on Louis as he pushes him against the wall in the foyer. Their lips meet again like long lost friends and it feels just as good as the first time.

From there, everything happens in a blur. Things move into Louis’ bedroom where the clothes come off, and they’re on each other. Harry gets his lips anywhere and everywhere Louis will let him. He tastes sweet, like warm caramel, and it makes Harry wonder why he ever stopped kissing Louis. Because Louis should always be kissed and cuddled and loved. Harry never wants to stop loving him, and he thinks maybe he never really did. But those thoughts are all too complicated to sort through right now, so he pushes them to the back on his mind and focuses on just Louis beneath him. On the sounds that spill out of Louis every time Harry’s mouth makes contact with his skin. On the way Louis’ body trembles beneath him as Harry’s fingers enter him and open him up, softly, reverently, worshipping him.

When Harry finally gets to be inside of Louis, it’s like coming home. Everything feels right in the world and there’s nowhere he would rather be. There’s familiarity with their movements, but at the same time it feels new and exciting. Like something Harry wants to spend a lot more time exploring and getting to know. They’ve both grown up, grown older, since they did this last but somehow it still feels the same — there’s still that mad rush of desire, laced with blooming affection and the delirium that comes with making each other feel like this. They make love facing each other, and Harry takes his time because he wants to make sure Louis is taken care of and gets everything he needs. Because Louis deserves the entire world, and Harry will be damned if he doesn’t try his best to give it to him.

Their orgasms come one right after the other, and they kiss slow and languidly as they both come down from their highs before they pull apart. Harry ties off the condom and throws it in the waste basket near the bed before he walks into Louis’ ensuite to get them a wet cloth to clean them up. He hops back into bed right after and takes Louis into his arms. Louis goes willingly, snuggling against Harry, laying his head atop his chest. They don’t say anything, and it doesn’t feel like the right time do so anyway, so they let sleep take over them.

+

The next morning Harry wakes up alone, with no sign of Louis anywhere. Harry goes back to his room to shower and get ready for the day. When he goes down to the kitchen Louis isn’t there either, and Harry gets a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach. He tries to not work himself up though. Louis could easily have a good reason why he’s not around this morning. He probably had another meeting and just didn’t want to wake Harry. Louis is considerate like that, and Harry should just not think about the worst case scenarios.

“Good morning, Mr. Styles.” Kalisa greets.

Harry plasters on a smile, “Good morning. Do you know where Louis is this morning?” He tries his best not to sound too eager, though he’s not sure he’s succeeded.

“I’m not sure. He said he had some errands to run this morning, and he didn’t say when he’d return.”

Kalisa serves him breakfast, though he’s barely able to stomach some tea and toast before he excuses himself and heads straight to the studio. There’s a song he’s been working on that he wants to finish, so he decides to distract himself with that instead of worrying about Louis and what happened between them last night.

Harry gets caught up in the whole process. He picks up the guitar and comes up with a slow and sort of beautifully painful melody that he can’t get out of his head so he sees it through. He thinks about Louis, his time here in Jamaica with him. Working on music together. He also lets himself think about their past, being young and in love, and how they’re completely different people now. How Harry still loves the person Louis has become now. How last night was one of the best experiences of his life, and how all he wants to do is have many more nights like that with Louis.

It’s like the puzzle pieces all come together, and Harry spends the rest of the day working on finishing the song he started. He isn’t sure if it’s all the unresolved emotions he’s got built up inside of him that help him put it all together, but by the time he’s done it’s almost dinner time.

Kalisa had stopped by during lunch to bring him a sandwich but he had hardly nibbled at it, being too immersed in the song process.

When Harry is done, he decides to send the song over to Louis with a short message attached to it.

_Two Ghosts_

_Just finished this song today. Let me know what you think?_

_xH_

Just as he hits send and shuts the laptop, he sees Louis sliding the studio glass door open. He isn’t smiling, in fact, he seems to look upset about something and Harry would do anything to put a smile on his face again.

“Hey.” Louis has his hands in his pockets, and isn’t looking Harry in the eye.

“Hey, Lou.”

Louis takes a seat on the chair across from him and rests his elbows on his thighs, putting his head in his hands. He’s not looking at Harry. “I think last night was a mistake.”

Harry can feel his heart shattering into a million pieces. His throat feels like it’s being squeezed tight, and he’s trying his hardest to keep himself together.

“I just...I think we let ourselves get caught in the moment. The last thing I want to do is take advantage of you Harry. Please don’t think that I brought you here to do that, because I didn’t.” Louis rushes out.

Harry’s forehead wrinkles in confusion. “What?” His voice sounds rough, probably from the tears he’s trying to hold back, but he’s not sure he is following what Louis is talking about.

Louis’ eyes finally meet Harry’s and he doesn’t seem to be doing much better.

“I didn’t bring you to Jamaica to seduce you or anything. I just wanted you to get away from your problems, find a better outlet for them. I didn’t...I’m sorry.” Louis’ eyes are shiny and swollen.

“Louis I would never think that. I...God,” Harry rubs at his eyes and clears his throat. “Last night was one of the best things that ever happened to me. For the first time in my life I felt whole.”

Louis’ head snaps up, his eyes wide. “What?”

Harry reaches up to caress Louis’ cheek. “I...fuck Lou. I love you okay? I wanna be with you, and I never want to make the mistake of ever letting you go again.”

They’re quiet for a moment, and Harry starts to panic thinking maybe he spoke too soon. But just as he’s about to backtrack on his words, Louis is laughing.

“Oh my god.” Louis’ laugh is so contagious, Harry can’t help but laugh too and suddenly they’re both laughing so hard his stomach hurts.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asks after he finally manages to catch his breath. There’s tears streaming down his eyes, but this time they’re from laughter.

“I’ve been in love with you since we signed a recording contract I...I never stopped loving you, even when you went and got married to someone else.” Louis chuckles again as he wipes a tear from his eye. “People thought I was crazy, that I should move on, but I just couldn’t. I tried, I really did. I tried dating other people, but it never worked out so I just gave up.”

“When last night happened, I freaked out this morning. I left in a panic and somehow my mind convinced me that I was taking advantage of you and felt terrible about it. Oh my god. I’m an idiot I’m sorry. I love you, Harry. So, so much, you have no idea.”

Before Harry can respond to that, Louis surges forward and straddles his lap taking Harry’s face in his hands and kissing him. It’s sweet and soft, and Harry is assured by every swipe of their lips that this time, things are going to work out between them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Tabby](https://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/) and [Lisa](https://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com/) for betaing and being patient with me getting this fic how I wanted it. You are the best!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the fic, thanks!
> 
> Want me to write you your own fic? [Click here](https://comebackassholes.tumblr.com/post/173646347378/fics-and-betaing-for-charity). for more information!


End file.
